narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Igani Mokuro
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Igani Mokuro & Kagona Ameko is a battle that takes place during the Mission to Retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. It is a battle that takes place between Hidden Leaf chunin Naruto Uzumaki versus Hidden Leaf jonin Igani Mokuro and Kagona Ameko. Prelude As the members of Team Katsuna retreat from their battles, their leader Orochimaru makes his appearance to Team Kakashi. The Nine-Tailed Fox within Naruto begins to seep out as he roars at Orochimaru, demanding he give back Sasuke Uchiha, and Orochimaru states that while he would like to fight the Nine-Tails, he couldn't deny Team Katsuna the chance to battle them. At this moment the members of Team Katsuna return to the battlefield. Naruto, having calmed down, requests to switch opponents so as to not have to fight Mikuro Otoma, and Matt accepts. With Naruto as their new opponent, Igani and Kagona charge him. Battle As the other battles wage around them, Naruto is knocked back by Kagona and Igani. The two Hidden Sound jonin laugh at him, stating that Matt was way stronger. They also comment that while they had to use their full power against Matt, they are only toying with Naruto. Naruto becomes frustrated, and Igani and Kagona sarcastically state that they should be careful or they could awaken the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of Naruto. They explain that Orochimaru told them all about Naruto, and Naruto rises back to his feet and uses the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Kagona states that the battle might be interesting after all, and Igani concurs, stating that Matt never did something like this. Naruto states that Matt can't compare to him. Now backed by dozens of clones, Naruto attacks Igani and Kagona with a barrage of shuriken, but Igani uses the Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu to defend himself and Kagona. Kagona then uses the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu to destroy the Domed Wall, taking out several of Naruto's clones as the jutsu rises and gathers into a large mass of fire in the air over the battlefield. Kagona then uses the Fire Style: Meteor Shower to bring fireballs raining down on Naruto, destroying all of his clones and dealing substantial damage to the surrounding area. Matt and Kakashi withdraw from their own battles to help Naruto, and when they arrive on scene, they see Naruto laying in a burning crater. Kakashi asks Matt if he can heal Naruto, and Matt, stating that Tsunade said his Ninja Art: Palm Healing Jutsu can only be used to heal oneself, attempts to heal Naruto anyway. Kagona and Igani are nowhere to be found during this time, and as Matt attempts to heal Naruto, Naruto's breathing stops. As Matt begins to panic, the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of Naruto brings him back to life, and Naruto rises back to his feet, ready to battle once more. At that moment Team Katsuna descends down and surrounds Team Kakashi. Matt devises a plan for defeating Team Katsuna in which he defeats Mikuro Otoma, helps Naruto defeat Igani and Kagona, and then they both assist their sensei Kakashi Hatake in defeating Tsuchigo Narami and Katsuna Huromishe. Team Kakashi agrees to this plan of action, and they all attack Team Katsuna. Naruto resumes his battle with Igani and Kagona, and as Naruto conjures three Shadow Clones to aid him, Igani uses the Ninja Art: Vine Spike Trap to take them all out. He then attacks what is believed to be the real Naruto, but this turns out to be a clone as well. Igani coaxes Naruto to come out of hiding, and Naruto attacks him from afar with a shuriken. However, Kagona intercepts the weapon by throwing a kunai at it, and he then looks directly at Naruto. Igani then joins Kagona as they both advance on Naruto with kunai knives. Later on, as Naruto and a Shadow Clone battle Igani and Kagona, the two jonin drop to their knees in exhaustion. Naruto deduces this to be from their battle with Matt, and he takes the initiative to conjure three Shadow Clones, and they form two Rasengans. Naruto and his clones hit Igani and Kagona with their jutsu while the two jonin stare at them in shock. However, both Igani and Kagona reveal themselves to be clones, and Naruto drops to his knees in exhaustion. His clones stand guard against any impending attack from Igani or Kagona, but the two are nowhere to be seen. After a while, Naruto is able to get back to his feet, and he waits for his enemies to attack. Eventually, Igani attacks him with a Wood Style: Wood Spear, taking out one of Naruto's clones, while Kagona uses the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu to destroy the other one. Igani and Kagona then attack Naruto from either side, Igani with a Wood Style: Wood Sword and Kagona with a Fire Style: Dragon Saber. Naruto jumps out of the way, allowing them to crash their jutsu into the ground, and Naruto lands in a tree branch above them. Igani attacks Naruto with a Wood Spear, but Naruto evades it, and Kagona follows up with a Fireball Jutsu. Naruto, not being fast enough to evade this attack, summons a Shadow Clone to throw him out of the way, leaving himself safe. Naruto throws shuriken at Igani, who blocks them with his Wood Sword, and Kagona attacks Naruto with a kunai. Naruto defends himself with a knife of his own, and as he prepares to counterattack, Igani uses the Ninja Art: Vine Ropes to restrain Naruto. Naruto, completely immobilized, is helpless as Kagona prepares to finish him off, and he activates a Fire Style: Dragon Saber to aim at Naruto's gut. As Kagona is about to finish him, Naruto becomes enhanced with the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him, busting out of the Vine Ropes effortlessly and knocking Kagona away. Igani is shocked at Naruto's strength, and Naruto attacks him, sending him flying away as well. Kagona tries to attack Naruto from behind, but Naruto intercepts him, shoving him back and then kicking him away. Igani then tries once again to bind Naruto with his Vine Ropes jutsu, but Naruto breaks free once more and attacks Igani. The two clash, Naruto with a kunai and Igani with a Wood Sword, and the two battle to a stalemate. Kagona then attacks Naruto, but Naruto counters him and then jumps away. As Naruto lands in a tree, all three of them raise their weapons and prepare to end the fight. Naruto dodges an attack from Igani and attacks Kagona, and when Kagona blocks his first strike, Naruto knocks him to the ground. He attempts to finish Kagona, but Igani attacks him from behind, forcing Naruto to move out of the way. Igani attacks him again, but Naruto fends him off, and Igani backs off while Kagona charges in. Naruto and Kagona clash, and when Kagona narrowly avoids a fatal hit, Igani attacks Naruto again, but Naruto successfully blocks all of Igani's slashes with his Wood Sword. As Naruto clashes with Igani, Kagona attacks him from behind, but Naruto jumps into the air, landing in a tree while the Kagona and Igani crash into each other. Naruto battles with Igani, and when Igani jumps out of the way to give Kagona a chance to attack, but Naruto blocks this as well. Naruto, running out of weapons and options, conjures three Shadow Clones, who form two Rasengans. As Kagona and Igani prepare to counteract him, two more Shadow Clones grab them from behind while Naruto and his original clones charge with the Rasengans. Igani then hits the Shadow Clone holding him back and throws him into the real Naruto, forcing him to use up his Rasengan while Kagona takes out the rest of his clones. With little of his chakra remaining, Naruto uses the Summoning Jutsu to bring forth Gamakenka. Gamakenka provides immense support for Naruto, throwing the tides of the battle into their favor and forcing Igani and Kagona on the defensive. As they dodge a Water Style attack from Gamakenka, Kagona and Igani state that the battle has gotten much tougher due to Gamakenka's arrival. Naruto rides on Gamakenka while he assaults Igani and Kagona, and Gamakenka jumps into the air, attacking the two of them with his tongue. Kagona and Igani both manage to dodge the attack, and Gamakenka uses the Water Style: Liquid Bullet Barrage. Igani and Kagona evade the attack, and Gamakenka states that it is good to be fighting again, thanking Naruto for summoning him. Naruto responds gratefully, saying that he needed Gamakenka's assistance anyway and Gamabunta would have been too large for the environment. The two then reminisce about Naruto's battle with Matt, how Naruto used Gamabunta to help him, and Matt managed to defeat him. As they prepare to attack Igani and Kagona again, Kagona gives a retreat order, and he and Igani flee, leaving Naruto and Gamakenka to wonder where they are going. Naruto uses the time to rest and restore his chakra, while Gamakenka remains with him in case Igani and Kagona come back. However, Naruto eventually grows suspicious of their sudden retreat, and he decides to go and search for them. Telling Gamakenka that he can leave, Naruto begins his search for Team Katsuna. He finds them along with Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi, just as Kakashi is stepping out to face them. Naruto and Matt run out to help their sensei, and the three of them face Orochimaru and his men. When Matt asks why they seem much more confident now, Mikuro reveals that Orochimaru has restored their chakra. Naruto states that Team Kakashi will never be able to defeat them now, but when Matt reveals that he has built his chakra up while not fighting, Naruto states that he has done the same. With their powers now fully restored, Team Katsuna attacks Team Kakashi. Igani and Kagona attack Naruto, and Kagona comments that the battle is much easier now as he fires a Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu at Naruto. As a few of the fireballs hit Naruto, Naruto summons Gamakenka back out, telling him that he needs his help since Igani's and Kagona's chakras have been replenished. Gamakenka agrees to help, and fires a Water Style: Liquid Bullet Barrage at them. Igani uses the Wood Style: Wood Wall while Kagona uses Fire Style: Fire Wall, and both shinobi successfully block Gamakenka's jutsu. Upon seeing Igani's Wood Style, Gamakenka expresses surprise, stating that the First Hokage was the only one to ever know Wood Style. Naruto asks why Igani has it then, and Igani explains that Orochimaru infused his body with cells from the First Hokage when he was born, giving him control over Wood Style jutsu. Naruto states that if the two of them try hard enough they can win, and that is when Igani uses the Ninja Art: Vine Ropes to restrain Gamakenka. Igani then conjures a thick length of wood out of the ground to run Gamakenka through, knocking Naruto off of him. Naruto is shocked at first, but then realizes that this is a fake as Gamakenka turns out to be a Substitution Jutsu. Gamakenka then attacks Igani and Kagona from the trees, and they are both hit and knocked to the ground by his Liquid Bullet Barrage. Igani and Kagona then get back up, and they use a combination of Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu and Wood Style: Wood Spear combination to attack. Naruto, having seen this combination before, evades the Fireball while blocking the Wood Spear with a kunai. Igani and Kagona then attack Naruto with Wood Spear and Dragon Saber respectively, and Gamakenka comes down out of the trees to help defend Naruto. However, Gamakenka suddenly leaps out of the way, causing Naruto to question where he is going right as Matt drops in with a Chidori in hand. Naruto wastes no move as he grabs Matt's hand, swings him around to kick Kagona away, and throws him at Igani. Matt pierces Igani with his Chidori and drives him into the ground, and when Igani is still alive, Matt pierces him in the heart with his jutsu. As soon as he confirms that Igani is dead, Matt leaps off to fight Kagona. Aftermath Immediately after Matt finishes off Igani, Mikuro faces Naruto, and the two begin their final battle. Category:Battle